Go Save a Princess
by imthepunchlord
Summary: Due to his constant bad behavior, King Regis gives Noctis a special mission in hopes of settling the boy down: a good old fashion task of saving a princess.


_**Warning! This is a goofy piece I wrote while bored, don't take it seriously, it's meant to be goofy.**_

* * *

It was never much of a good thing when his father summoned him. Usually it was always an alert or a warning or a scolding. There was an upcoming gala he had to attend, standing for hours just to say hello and talk of things he did not care for. And they had guests coming and he was to be _nice _to those guests. Wasn't he always?

No. Not entirely.

He tries.

He really does.

It wasn't _his_ fault that they could be insufferable.

Like Prince Hope had to sniffle and cry about **everything**.

You snap at a kid once for following you around and you were the _bad guy._

Noctis sighed as he stepped into his dad's office, imaging that it was a similar spiel. King Regis and King Bartholomew were hoping that their sons would become close brothers, only to see that the fourteen year old prince of Lucis wasn't interested in hanging out with a six year old. Much less form any sort of brother hood with him. What made them think that he could get along with someone so younger? Really, what made them think that such a thing could happen? Any sort of brotherhood between him and Hope was never going to happen or form. The kid was just too young for him.

Besides, he already had his brothers, brothers he was quite fond of.

He didn't need a little kid. Especially a boring one.

But when he saw his father, Noctis wasn't too sure this was about the young Hope. Or Princess Stella for pulling her hair last month for making a snide comment. Or spilling paint on Prince Snow when he visited from Solheim.

His father, while always with a strict expression, looked beyond mad and frustrated as he stared at the prince. And with his fingers clasped together as his eyes stayed locked on his son, the prince couldn't help but gulp a little under that gaze, frozen at the door.

"Dad?" Noctis bid, a little unsure.

"Hello son," Regis returned with a slight bite in his tone. "We need to talk… about the course of events that happened a few days ago."

Oh. Oh shit.

Regis waved to the chair across his desk. "Take a seat."

Noctis really didn't want to, but forced himself into the seat, gripping the arms tight as he stared boldly back at his father. This will just blow over.

It always does.

An enraged lecture, a punishment, and it was done.

Just another struggle in Insomnia.

Clearing his throat, the king started, "I was told that you and your friends were going camping in Amicitia's land. That's all well and good, only for me to get a few texts and photos from King Aldercapt about a trespassing and wronging quite fierce."

Noctis tightened his grip on the seat.

Shitshitshitshitshit.

"I waited a few days to see if you would approach me about this… but nothing. Did you really think I was not going to hear about _this_?!" Regis held up his iPad, flipping through pictures that Noctis could somewhat see. He didn't need to see them in deep detail to know what his father was referring too. The whole garden, once lovely, was now covered in toilet paper, something his friend heard that common kids used to do back in the day to adults that pissed them off.

"You ruined his prized garden! Not only did you trash the place, you cut his bushes and hedges, lobbed off the head of _prized _giraffe, let loose the peacocks, and don't even get me started on the artwork!"

"Hey I did not spray paint those dic—"

"I don't care! This is becoming very troublesome Noctis. First picking fights with Prince Caius Ballad—"

"He starts them," Noctis mumbled.

"I don't care, I'm ending them! Second tormenting poor Hope—"

"He's annoying," the prince huffed.

"He's a boy looking for a good model in his life; especially after Queen Nora… this is a chance to form a good friendship with the young prince."

"I don't want to be friends with a kid."

"The… decoration of Prince Snow—"

"Ok, that was meant for Cor—"

"You think that makes this better?"

"No…"

"The pulling of the young Princess Stella's hair— did you know there were _plans _for an engagement between you two?!"

"They're dead?"

"Not entirely… but King Flueret is less inclined for a marriage—"

"Good, I didn't want to marry her anyway— besides, she started it."

"Of course she did," Regis said slowly, "_they _always start it."

"…Yes. They do."

Regis twitched, sighing heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And now this…. Defilement of King Aldercapt's garden! I don't know what's going on Noctis, but it needs to stop. Is it your friend, Argentum, that goads these acts?"

"No." _Sometimes. Maybe. Yes. Half the time. _

"You're doing them yourself? In the name of fun and boredom?"

"A bit?"

Regis pinched the bridge of his nose one more, leaning back in his seat as he sighed tiredly. "You're not making a good name for yourself Noctis. And at fourteen, this is a crucial time for you. This is why I decided to do something with all this energy you have. You, Noctis, are going to save a princess."

Noctis stared at his father, long and hard, blinking as he processed this. "I'm going to… what?"

"Save a princess," Regis repeated, scrolling through his apps and showing Noctis a small list of requests. "It's very uncommon these days, but occasionally a princess, or prince, of a lesser kingdom gets kidnapped by ruffians or some kind of monster and requests are often put in to save them."

"And those parents can't save them because…?"

Regis shrugged. "There's a reason it's always the _lesser _kingdoms. Usually those kings and queens are struggling with their kingdom or just don't have the power to save their children. Since I don't think you'd be too keen on saving a _prince_, that's why I looked into princesses for you to save."

"Why should I—"

"Because you have all this energy and are using it poorly. This is a good chance to use it, form a very promising friendship, and maybe even have a future bride—"

"No." The prince said instantly.

Regis just rolled his eyes before going through the list. "Let's see. There's Princess Lunafreya of Altissia—"

"Who?" Noctis asked, bored.

"Princess Lunafreya? She's Stella's cousin. And it looks like she's been captured by bandits—"

"No way am I marrying Stella's _cousin_."

"Fine," the king sighed and adding with a quiet grumble, "never mind the possibility of forming a very promising friendship with the Flueret family. And Tenebrae. And Altissia. Ok let me just tweet King Flueret just to make sure he knows his niece is in danger… There we go, now let's see… oh here's a good opportunity. Princess Claire of Lestallum."

"Who of what?"

"Princess Claire of Lestallum, yes, yes this would be a very promising opportunity for us. While Lestallum is one of the lesser kingdoms, it is well known for its trade. Every major kingdom trades with it. Yes, this is very promising. Very well, you'll save Princess Claire."

"And if I don't want too?"

"You have no choice in the matter. This is a too promising opportunity to pass up. Plus I think you'd like Claire. I met her once, a very… active princess. And would you look at that! Kidnapped by a dragon. Yes, a perfect beast for you to face."

"A what?!"

"A bit powerful, yes, but all your energy will be spent on it, you'll learn some good lessons, most people do when they fight dragons, and we'll have promising trade opportunities with Lestallum! Come Noctis, I'll help you pack your bags!"

"Wha—but dad! I don't want too—"

"You should have thought about that before you _ruined _Aldercapt's garden. I hope you know that's going to come and bite us in the butt one day. We'll be lucky if he just targets our own gardens. Now be a good prince, go slay that dragon, and bring the princess back _safe and sound. _And remember to be _nice _to her."

* * *

A heavy backpack slung over his shoulders, a hat on his head, heavy shades balanced on the brim of his nose, Noctis stood at the castle gates with a solid grimace. Not that the king cared as he smiled and cooed about how cute his son looked. "All ready for adventure!" the king chuckled, proud, snapping photo after photo with his iPad. "I am definitely sending these to Serus."

"Uncle Serus wouldn't care to get them," Noctis grumbled.

"And I think I'll frame this one. Its so cute with the shades are sliding off your nose—"

"Dad."

"Right, back to business." Slipping his iPad back into his inner coat pocket, he looked over his son once more, critical and sure. "You have your boots?"

"Wearing them," Noctis grumbled waving his feet.

"Tent?"

"Packed."

"Food?"

"I'm going to get sick of apples with how many you stuffed in there."

"Water?"

"Four bottles."

"Hm… will four be enough—"

"Dad, this bag is about to explode, I don't need another bottle of water. Can I just get this other with? I have money, my cell, my powers. Can I just go and save this damn princess?"

"So long as you remember to be _courteous_ to Princess Claire."

"I _will_."

"I _hope_ so." Regis sighed, shaking his head, at his son, though he did stop for a minute stare at Noctis, smiling softly. "You really have grown son."

Noctis blinked up at him, having no idea how to reply. Reaching out and squeezing Noctis' shoulders, knowing his son would sooner shrug off a hug. "You'll make me proud, I know it."

Noctis edged away from his hand, adjusting his backpack as he walked around his father, keeping his eyes to the floor.

Let's just get this over with.

Vallis Acerba.

That's where the dragon and princess was.

Stopping by royal family driver, he was cut off before he could ask. "Orders by the king," the driver said, "I can't take you directly to Vallis Acerba. But I can take you to the train station."

Noctis gaped at the driver. He turned and glared at his father, who waved happily back. "Stay safe!" Regis called, "and don't get burnt to a crisp! Or eaten! I love you!"

"Ready to go your highness?" the driver asked.

"Yes," Noctis grounded out, slipping into the car with a huff. That's it. His father is insane. Utterly insane. Not only was he setting up against a dragon, he wasn't even going to give him an easy ride there.

Of course this can't be easy. Glaring out the window as the car drove away; he didn't bother looking back at his father as they drove out of the castle and into Insomnia outside. Instead he watched the city, _his _future city.

He really could not imagine him sitting on the throne, having the silver crown decorated with blood red rubies set upon his brow. He could not see him wearing his silver crown, turning to the faces of nobles that were to help him rule, key word being _helping_. He'll wind up tangled up around a bunch of weasels and snakes, and the only one he could truly trust was supposedly his family and own queen.

His father he could trust, his uncle, mostly; but his queen?

Like Stella?

Hahaha, when Valhalla was lively.

That girl just wanted to follow her family all the time because they were _all knowing_. He wouldn't have Stella as his queen; he'd have the _Flueret _family ruling beside him. Even he, just diving into politics, could see that.

No, not Stella as queen. He couldn't trust her to help him.

And this other princess he was to save… what was her name?

Car?

Kelly?

No… he's sure it started with a C…

Either way, he probably couldn't trust _her_ to be his queen either.

She got kidnapped by a _dragon_ for Etro's sake.

What idiot lets themselves get kidnapped by a dragon?!

Did she walk right into it's lair? Did she stand on a huge target, jumping up and down waving her arms shouting, "Get me! Get me!"

Seriously, how did she get captured by a _dragon_—

"We're here your highness," the driver declares, cutting Noctis from his thoughts. Seeing that he was at the train station, he quickly slipped out before the driver could—

"Remember your father loves you Prince Noctis!"

Noctis cringed as a few people glanced his way. Murmuring something back, he hurried to the booth, bought a ticket for Lestallum and was ready to get this mission done and over with. Sitting far away from other passengers so they wouldn't notice the prince in the cabin, overloaded with packs and supplies; he glared out the window while he waited for the hour ride to Lestallum to end.

* * *

Lestallum was much warmer than he was used too.

A kingdom set on a beach, probably one of the biggest tourist traps in the land, so big, Noctis couldn't help but wonder how it was a "lesser" kingdom. There were people everywhere, all wearing loose and thin attire, and with all the people, business was booming. He saw people from all other kingdoms, visiting or selling their things. What made this kingdom lesser in comparison to the others? The size? Maybe, it was pretty small, even for a lesser kingdom. But Lestallum certainly had the wealth that could rival Niflheim.

…But why didn't the king use that money to save his princess?

Why was he even out here?

But after catching a glimpse of the supposed king of Lestallum, Noctis could speculate why. The king, with his bright red hair, pale silver eyes, and flaring bold clothes, was making kissy faces while he waved to the crowd upon what Noctis guessed to be a whale float… was that a whale? It looked like a big grey slug or something, ah, an eye just fell off it. The king's royal float, an eye just fell off of it.

Either the builders did a horrible job or the king was very cheap…

Maybe that's why the man hasn't looked into saving his daughter yet.

He was a cheap idiot.

And thinking about it, he heard no mention from his father about being paid for doing this. Just a better relation with Lestallum and a promising future bride. Bulllllllshiiiiiit.

Noctis twitched as he watched the man, grimacing.

He was a real jester on the throne.

And his possible father-in-law.

Valhalla no.

So agitated, he almost turned around and headed back to the train station, ready to tell his dad off that Lestallum wasn't worth, he didn't care about Princess Kelly or whatever her name was. If the man was a fool, so was the daughter. That wasn't worth it. At all.

He stopped when the image of his father's disappointing eyes came to mind. Noctis grimaced, glaring at the train station before frustratingly huffing. Turning around, he stomped back into the city, walking away from the parade and the fool king hosting it.

He wasn't going to see the king and reassure him that he was going to bring his daughter back, the thought made Noctis hasten his steps for the wild lands outside.

It'll be a pleasant surprise for the fool.

Though it would be just his luck if the daughter turned out to be just as much as a fool as him.

That would explain how she got captured by a dragon.

Really, who gets close enough to get snagged? And why didn't the king just have the dragon killed or chased off? Was he really that cheap?

He could see that.

A cheap, greedy king wasn't unheard of… and he was helping the ass too.

Noctis sighed as he trooped on, ready to be done with this.

* * *

He wasn't even an hour from Lestallum's capital when he was already tired of hiking. Sighing as he lounged on a rock, he stared longingly back at the city. No cab was willing to drive him up with the difficult and near nonexistent road, and no one was willing to rent out chocobos due to the parade going on, most were being used in it. Leaving him to hike himself up the Vallis Acerba.

Also known as Harsh Valley.

Well named…

Noctis started when his cell buzzed. Taking it out and seeing that it was Prompto, the tired prince answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey Bro where are you? Did you forget we had a game tonight?"_

Oh damn they did.

And he was _here_. Sighing, he stated, "I'm here in Lestallum, maybe an hour outside Bodhum."

"…_What are you doing in Lestallum?"_

Faintly he could hear the inquiring voices of Gladiolus and Ignis in the background at the mention of the prince's whereabouts. "Well dad thought I had all this "bad" energy that I needed to use and he sent me off to kill a dragon."

"…_To kill a _WHAT_?!"_

"Yeah, to kill a dragon, and save some princess—"

"_Why are you being set up against a dragon?"_

Ignis' concerns grew on the other line at the mention of his ward facing a dragon. He could almost hear them, _what was the king thinking?_

Yeah, what was going through dad's mind?

Facing a dragon teaches good lessons?

Speaking of dragons, Noctis started when he saw a flicker of movement in the clouds above. "Guys, I gotta go," he said, cutting the call before Prompto could press further. Pressing against his rock, Noctis narrowed his eyes at the sky, trying to find that movement once more.

There.

That was the dragon.

It was large and white; it was hard to see against the white clouds. Faintly he could make out hues of green on the wings, and a flicker of gold on the claws and down the back, shining in the light. The prince watched it intently as it soar, waiting to see where it would land. Did dragons often leave their prisoners alone?

If so, why hasn't the princess just escaped herself?

This isn't like the old days where she had to wait to be saved, there were women making big changes every day now. She could get herself out if she really wanted.

He stiffened when the head swerved towards him, as if it was staring right back at him. Did it see him?

He guessed not as it turned away and flew on. Getting up, Noctis ran after him as best as he could, his weighted backpack bouncing on his shoulders and nearly sending him tumbling face first to the floor a few times. Especially as he kept his eyes locked on the sky, not watching for any rocks on the ground as he raced after the distant figure in the sky. Even as his back started to scream and ache from the bouncing weight, even as his legs started to feel like jelly as he pushed himself to run and not stop for anything as his eyes stayed locked on the dragon.

He couldn't lose it.

Not when he was close to wrapping this up.

Noctis didn't stop till the dragon swooped down, heading towards an empty ruin castle. That's where it kept her then.

Deciding that the bag would be too much trouble, he left it behind before he headed towards the castle.

Keeping an eye on the sky, he watched out for the dragon, making sure it wouldn't take flight while he was creeping towards the castle. It would do him well if it saw him coming.

Maybe if he was lucky, he could just find the princess and go without having to fight the dragon.

If he was lucky.

But knowing his luck…

Peeking inside, Noctis didn't see scale or skin of anything or anyone. For the moment, the coast was clear. He slipped in, eyeing the claw marks on the ground and on the wall. And scorch marks. Many, many scorch marks.

For a minute he almost considered to be… intimidated.

A dragon was something he had yet to fight. Most monsters he faced were small and manageable, and Cor was always there to step in when they needed him too.

This was the real first time Noctis found himself facing something dangerous alone. He had no friends to back him, no Cor to step in and slam the monster away.

He only had himself to face against the dragon, and a princess to help escape with.

He could do this, he reasoned. Maybe even avoid fighting the dragon. Just grab the girl and go.

Seeing a promising tower for her to be in, he summoned a javelin and flung it at the window, quick to follow it with his power. Hanging from the pole with only slight strain, Noctis swung himself up on it, boots balancing on the flat blade head, and peering into the room.

He expected a girl, red haired and green eyed staring back at him in surprise and relief, or asleep from the days of waiting to be rescued.

Only to find an empty room gaping at him.

The princess was not here.

"Oh come on," Noctis grumbled as he slipped into the room, finding that yes, it was being used. There was a bed, free of dust and dirt, made and clean like a maid swept through…

Actually it looked like a maid swept through the whole room. There was no smudge of dust or dirt anywhere. This had to be the cleanest room of the whole castle.

Noctis stiffened at the thought. Was the princess so bored she actually _cleaned_?!

Even as a kid, Noctis was always so glad that he never had to clean like the servants did, it never looked fun, and they never looked happy doing it. Gladiolus shared this view, Ignis partly, he wasn't fond of cleaning but he did like to organize his own room and stuff, not the servants. Prompto didn't like it but didn't particularly mind it much either. "You do what you gotta," the blonde told him.

But still, it was strange to think that there was a royal willing to, to… _clean_.

She must have been bored.

She must have been real bored.

Good thing he's here to save the day. And the sooner he saved her, the sooner her sanity will be spared.

But why wasn't she in her room? Isn't this were all dragons kept hostages? They did in stories, and this certainly was used. The room was almost sparkling clean, and there were a few books… Noctis raised a brow, picking one up and eyeing it like it was something strange.

Where did a princess have time to bring a book?

Or was this dragon courteous enough to have a few books stashed away for it's charges while it kept them… for whatever reason a dragon keeps royals.

He doubted the latter, but the first… maybe she was sitting in a field outside Bodhum reading these books before she got scooped up and the books were taken with her?

And why wasn't she in her room?

"Curious," he murmured, setting the book down before heading towards the stairwell, that was also pretty damn clean— damn how long has this girl been waiting?

When he reached the bottom, staring into a somewhat appealing courtyard, he still saw nothing of the princess. He was almost tempted to call out to her, to see if she would answer. But that may draw the dragon's attention.

Best to avoid that.

Despite the plan, it didn't go as he hoped. He took a single step out, and felt the hot, boiling breathe on his bare neck, leaving stiff for a minute at the realization.

That probably wasn't the princess breathing on him.

He dared turn around, gulping a little as he stared up at the large, pale maw full of savage teeth staring back at him, two bright lime green eyes set above that maw, locked onto him. Golden spines rose up as the dragon seemed to raise a brow at the sight of him. It's body lurched a little closer from where it clung to the princess' tower, the large claws tipped with gold, while those green hued wings spread out a little, making the already large monster appear even larger.

Noctis mind flew at what to do.

Run? Maybe, he could certainly teleport, maybe go above the dragon and hit him from above.

Fight? Take out an eye or two?

Stay still like in Jurassic Park and hope it doesn't see him like a t-rex?

When those green eyes narrowed, Noctis completely brushed off the last thought. No matter how still he was, it saw him. It was done.

He'll have to fight or flee.

He chose both.

Summoning his weapons, they flew at the dragon, which blinked in surprised and hissed as the blades bounced off his scales. And with the dragon distracted, Noctis tore off, teleporting away and hiding behind a wall. Heart pounding, Noctis listened to roar and stomp around, trying to find where the boy disappeared too.

It was at this horrible moment that his cell went off.

Shit!

Scrambling Noctis answered as quickly as he could as loud music blasted from the small device. "What?!" he hissed lowly, peeking out to make sure he wasn't heard.

He was.

The dragon's head was perked up, looking around for the source of the sound that suddenly stopped.

"_Pardon my brashness, but Highness, what do you think you're doing in Lestallum facing a dragon?!" _Ignis' voice snapped back, behind him, he could hear Prompto trying to get his phone while Gladiolus asked how big it was.

"Ig not now," Noctis hissed, ducking as that head swerved around. He could hear sniffing… oh Etro he was stinky from the hike. It was going to smell him out!

"_Highness, I demand that you get your royal ass out of there now. We'll all meet up in Bodhum then take care of that dragon and save Princess Claire. By the way, I did approach you father. You'll be quite horrified to hear him say _good _when I told him of what you were facing."_

"Yeah," Noctis grumbled, scuttling off to a new hiding spot, "it took you this long to realize that my dad is _crazy_?"

"_I don't know about calling his Highness _crazy_, he is a very good king—"_

"_Yeah, yeah, the king's an old crazy coot now give back my phone Ig!"_

"_How dare you call his Highness a crazy coot! He's the reason you're not thrown in jail yet or given back too—"_

"_Yeah, yeah my phone!"_

Rolling his eyes, Noctis grumbled, "I'll talk to you guys later." He quickly turned that off and peeked out, looking for the dragon. He was startled to say that it was gone. He slowly stepped out, looking for it. Where did a creature that big disappear too?

Hot breathe once more blew on the back of the prince's neck, making him jump as he whirled around to face the beast, smirking at him as he eyed the prince.

He was expecting fire and fangs to come down upon him, burning him to ash or splitting him in half with a single bite. He was ready for it, his eyes flaring red, his blades appearing and spinning around him in hopes to protect him from the fire and fangs.

However, he was not ready for the dragon to speak.

"Now, you are a curious sight," a booming, deep voice purred, the dragon tilting it's head to peer at him with one large green eye, backing Noctis into a wall, the weapons speeding up in his nervousness. "I don't get too many visitors. Much less magical princes from foreign lands. I didn't think they still sought out us dragons."

Noctis stared, utterly baffled at this.

The dragon talked.

The dragon _talked_.

Did… were dragons always known for talking?

The pale beast chuckled at his expression. "What's the matter prince?" the dragon mocked, leaning closer as he blew smoke at Noctis' face. "Myth got your tongue?"

Shoving his shock and fear away, Noctis straightened, letting his eyes flare red as he boldly glared back at the dragon. "I'm here for the princess, make it easier for both of us and just give her to me."

Hopefully he didn't eat her.

The dragon raised a brow at the order, leaning his head away to peer at Noctis with two eyes. "Give her to you," the dragon said slowly. His lips curled up into an evil smirk, his head drooping low as he started to shudder. Noctis thought he was about to breathe fire before the dragon reared his head and laughed, the whole castle seemingly shaking from the thundering bellow.

"Giver her to you? Ha! Do you, _boy_, know what you demand? What you're asking for?" the dragon leered at him, still cackling, like he was the funniest thing ever.

Noctis stilled his weapons and pointed them all at the dragon, taking some satisfaction in the dragon finally quieting, though he still didn't look intimidated at the sight of the floating blades. If anything, it made him chuckle. "Confident," the dragon hummed.

"I'll have you know that I've fought a lot to monsters," the prince stated, not revealing that those monsters were small. "I'm the best fighter in my entire kingdom!" He would be someday, though his father or Cor or Gladiolus' own father was up for that possible claim. Noctis still had a ways to go before he could hope to match them. But the dragon didn't need to know that.

The dragon snorts. "I'm sure you are," the dragon humored slowly, like he was talking to a child.

That just irritated the prince.

"Give me the princess!" Noctis snapped, almost stomping his foot in exaggeration. This was not what he expected when he came here to face a dragon. He thought it was going to be a fight to the death, something that lead up to this "big change" or "lesson" as his father seemed to think. Only he wasn't fighting to the death with the creature, it felt more like he was dealing with a coy adult that was humoring him, but not listening to him at all. It was infuriating and insulting.

Smiling, the dragon leant his head close, just in reach of all those weapons that pointed at him. Yet his eyes stayed locked on the prince. And very slowly, he said, "No." He drew away before any weapon could swipe at him. The prince gaped at the dragon, hardly believing what he was hearing.

No.

_No._

Only from his father has he ever heard that, and even that word was rare from the king.

This dragon dared say no to him.

Noctis glared furiously at the dragon in raw frustration, but still the beast was hardly intimidated. He just seemed to smile and laugh like he was the funniest thing on earth.

The dragon must have seen the steam rolling out of his ears when he finally spoke. "I cannot give what isn't mine," the dragon stated, almost patient. "You can have the princess _if_ she wants to go with you."

That just sounded dumb to Noctis. Of course she would.

Staying here with this salamander, forced to clean just to pass time, and away from her father that he presumes and hopes does actually love her; she'd jump right into the prince's arms the first chance she got. So sure of this, he scoffed back to the dragon, "Then she's all ready to leave. Now where is she?"

The dragon narrowed his eyes at Noctis, snorting smoke. Faster than Noctis was ready for, the dragon jabbed the tip of his snout hard into Noctis' chest, sending him reeling to the floor. "Confident," the dragon repeated, snorting his hot breathe over the prince. "No, I will not reveal the princess to you. Not when she doesn't want to leave, and certainly not to some _bloated_ headed boy."

Noctis tried to get up, only to get knocked back down by the beast. "This is another endeavor of that _fool _king isn't it? Well you can inform _Francos_ that if he doesn't stop this, _I'll_ visit that other daughter like she suggests. Now _go _boy, else I'll eat you, cooked or raw."

Before he could run, he was _flung _out of the castle and straight into the ocean outside. Only with his powers did he somewhat manage to soften the fall by darting closer to the surface, but that still didn't save him from the shock of the cold salty water around him. He burst up with gasp, shivering as he turned and glared at the castle.

Oh it was so on.

* * *

In the cover of night, Noctis crept back into the castle, his eyes red as he peered around, letting the crystal's magic flow through him, helping him see in the dark.

It was time to get back at that dragon. He tried to see it in the dark but found no trace of his pale body. But he could hear him from where he clung to the wall, claws scraping up against the stone floor, scales brushing up against the wall… every step it took left the castle shuddering a little.

A grim reminder how big this guy was. And that he was going to have a difficult time cutting into his skin. Maybe he should try the underbelly instead?

He did notice that his weapons pretty much bounced off that snout when the dragon jabbed at him. So the top of the dragon was utterly protected.

That or he could throw a lance into the mouth when he talked, and this dragon liked to talk. He could take advantage of that.

Staring up at the tower, he saw the room was lit, signaling that the princess must be inside. And near that window, he saw the pale tail of the dragon, lazily swinging around from where he was lounging upon the tower roof. Noctis scoffed. Typical beast. Just couldn't make it easy. He suppose he could just lure the dragon away, this was another perfect chance for a sneak attack too. And this time his cell phone was off! So no give away of his locati—

Noctis was tackled from behind and toppled to the ground, grunting and hissing as the rolled down a rough slope, thin but strong arms grasping his shoulders tightly as they stumbled and rolled. When they came to a stop, with him on his back, he looked up, furious and ready to fight, only to pause at the sight before him.

What had to be one of the prettiest girls he's ever seen was sitting on top of him, and pretty was a term he used very, very rarely. Out of them all, Gladiolus and Prompto were the only ones that cared about girls. Noctis didn't care for hem since they were boring and all acted the same. Their noses in the air, talking about their dresses to him, how they did their hair; and many other things he had little to no interest in. And then there were some that _loved_ to ask about his family and the _crystal_. Vain and just having way too much interest in his life, Noctis preferred avoiding them, for now.

It was the same for Ignis, who commented multiple times he couldn't stand the smell of their perfume; something they always over did.

Gladiolus, being the oldest, always told him with a big smirk that he would not mind the attention someday, and soon he thinks.

Prompto agreed, already having a fondness for them as well. Noctis didn't know for sure if maybe it was the different classes that shifted his interests in girls; maybe it was, but so far he and Ignis had no interest in girls while Prompto just loved hanging without them and sharing details with Gladiolus.

This really did have to be the first time Noctis actually thought a girl was pretty.

She was pale haired, almost white in the moonlight, only for him to realize that her hair was actually pink instead, a very… uncommon color to see; and her eyes seemed to glow an ethereal silver green as they peered at him. Her face was heart shaped, with only a little chub on her cheeks. Sand was caked over her nose, face, and hair, and clung to loose, _common_ clothes. And she was covered in scratches and bruises, and stunk heavily of the sea.

Nothing like the ladies and princesses he's met before.

Was this even the princess?

But she had to be, what girl would hang here in this castle? Especially one that even he considered to be lovely, despite her rough and gritty appearance. And that's saying a lot since he sees a lot of pretty women at galas but he never found any of them awing like this.

This could be his future queen?

Maybe, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

But all the wonder and magic broke when her face twisted into a snarl as she growled at him. "What in Etro's name are _you_ doing here?" she spat out like _he _was disgusting. Noctis took immediate offense.

Well there went that fantasy.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?!" he hissed.

"I asked you first!" she snapped, "and Odin told you not to come back!"

He glared at her. "I'm not leaving without you. Your dad—"

"Is an idiot," she spat, crossing her arms as she glared at him, still sitting on top of him. "I'm not leaving with _you_. I'm going to stay here with Odin, so go away!"

He raised a brow at her. "How can I when you're sitting on me?"

She shot him a furious glare, a slight blush rushing to her cheeks at the realization. Growling at him, she got up and stomped away from him, glaring at him darkly. "Now go away," she repeated. "Or Odin will eat you."

Noctis suspected that Odin must the dragon… it had a name? Brushing the thought away, he got up, crossing his arms back at her as he met her glare with his own. "We're leaving," he said.

She wrinkled her face at him. "No."

"Yes… we're going now. I was sent to bring you back home, and I'll drag you if I have too."

"And I'll hit you if you touch me."

He scoffed. "You hit me? With _those_ arms? And you're size? I doubt you could—" He never got to finish when she was suddenly on, fist flying and hitting him square in the jaw, sending him toppling to the floor.

"You _doubt_?" she repeated, mocking him as he laid in slight shock of the blow.

She hit him.

She actually hit him!

He sat up, his eyes ablaze. She glared back, hardly intimidated. "You were asking for it," she stated. "You want a fight, I'll give you one."

"You're on," he growls, getting up, ready to charge. She crouched, raising her fists and ready to fight.

"_**Enough!"**_

Both jumped at the furious bellow as the white dragon landed between them, growling. He rounded on the princess first. "What did I tell you about hitting?"

"But he started it—"

"Doesn't mean you have to _respond _to it! This is what got you in trouble with the Nabaats!"

The princess crossed her arms and huffed back at the dragon. "Jihl crushed mom's flowers!" she stated, like that was reason enough to hit her.

"Lady Jihl would have gotten in trouble either way," the dragon said patiently, "but you just got yourself in trouble for jumping at her. And now you're in trouble again for hitting—"

"But he said—"

"I can imagine," Odin cuts in, "but Claire, you must listen to me. You will be queen someday. And if you let your temper control your actions all the time, you'll find you'll have a very short reign. It's also your temper that started this, isn't it?"

The princess wrinkled her face, not responding as she glared off to the side. That was all that he needed. "Go to your room and think about this, we'll talk later, when you're ready to apologize."

Shooting Noctis one last glare, she turned and stomped off, slamming the door to the tower behind her.

Noctis just stood, gaping after her.

He jumped when the dragon rounded on him, furious. "And you," he started, "I thought I made it perfectly clear that you aren't welcomed here."

Noctis argued, "You didn't _state_ that I wasn't welcomed."

Odin raised a scaly brow. "Oh? Yes, I suppose I didn't specify. I gave a warning, but not a true statement of you not coming back."

"You didn't," Noctis said, "and I'm not leaving till the princess come with me."

"Persistent," Odin grumbled, snorting at him. "Very well, since you won't be leaving any time soon, go ahead and make yourself comfortable here _prince_. But I warn you, do something I don't like and I'll toss you into the ocean again."

Noctis stared at the dragon trying to process this turn of events. The dragon was letting him stay? He was really letting him stay?

That… that made his job easier. He could grab the princess easier now; he just had to get past her fists.

"Now," the dragon bid, "to your room. I expect you _both _to apologize to each other later."

Noctis wrinkled his nose at the dragon, the bruise on his face pulsing at the reminder of her fist on his cheek. "I don't want to. She _hit _me."

"You did goad her," the dragon stated, "_you_ could learn to stop picking fights, prince."

"You're not the boss of me," Noctis growled.

Staring at him for a while, Noctis didn't expect the sudden dive at him. Teeth snagged his shirt and reeled him. Thinking he was about to be tossed back into the ocean, Noctis started to desperate struggle, trying to get free. He was flung into the air, only to land on a stiff, dusty bed instead of icy, salty water.

With heavy grumbles to himself, the dragon left Noctis alone in the room.

* * *

With this golden opportunity before him, Noctis left his room and headed up to the princess' at the top of the tower. With the dragon not watching them, this was the chance to sneak them both out.

The tricky part was convincing her; but it could be done. He's been often told by the ladies of court how flattering he is. He'd have to make sure this second encounter works out better. He can be patient, he can keep his temper in check, and he can charm her with apologies and courtesies. And before either of them knew it, they were walking back to Bodhum, daughter and father happily reunited, and he could happily ride the train home and sleep in his comfortable bed.

He just had to be successful though, else this won't work out.

Stopping at her door, he knocked and waited.

Nothing moved in the room, nothing called out to him, no welcoming "Come in."

Frowning, Nocis knocked again, calling, "Princess Claire?"

Still no response.

Noctis balked.

Was she _ignoring_ him?

Breathing in nice and deep, he knocked again, calling to her as politely as possible. "Princess Claire? Can we talk? I'd like to apolo—"

"Go away," came the muffled grumble. "I don't want to hear it."

_Patient, patient, patient, _Noctis repeated in his head. "Please? I'd like to make up for earlier?"

There was a _thud_ against the door and clatter of something falling to the floor. Noctis blinked skeptically at the realization she threw something at the door. Trying to scare him off? Well it wouldn't work. "Can I come in?" he continued to press, smiling as he heard her infuriated growl on the other side. There was a heavy stomp of feet and the door cracked open a little to show him her pale green eyes, glaring at him.

It irked him to think that they were still pretty. Flashing her a practiced, charming smile, he greeted, "Hey."

She slammed the door on his face.

"Princess Claire," he called again, starting to get a little fed up. _Patient. Patient. Patient! _

"Please, I just want to talk."

She opened the door a little wider, sticking her head out and still not letting him in. deciding this was probably the best he was going to get, he quickly stated, "It was wrong of me to insult you like that. I should have known better, I've been taught better, that there is more to a person's appearance—"

"Yeah you should have," she cut in, making him twitch.

"I deserved that punch—"

"You did."

_Breathe in. Out. _"I was hoping you would accept my apology since I did deserve that, and maybe we could be friends—"

"No."

Twitch. "Why not?"

"Well, you see because it's none of your business," she started to close the door on him, something he refused to allow. Grabbing it, he tried pushing it open, earning a snarl from her as she tried to push it close. "Get out!" she spat.

"No! Not till you accept my apology!"

"I don't want your apology! I want you gone!"

"Well _I _want an apology! That hurt!"

"It was your own fault!"

"Raaaah! Why do you have to be so difficult?!" he exploded, shoving into the room, only to get hit in the face with a pillow. "Get out," she growled, raising the plushy weapon up, ready to smack him again.

Noctis, agitated beyond belief, grabbed that pillow as it was swung at him. "Not till you come with me!"

"I don't want to go with you!"

"You'd really rather stay here with the dragon that kidnapped you—"

"Odin didn't kidnap me!" she snapped as Noctis ripped the pillow from her grasp, "I'm the one that came to him! If you were told otherwise it's because my dad is an idiot that just doesn't get anything."

Noctis paused, staring at her curiously. "You weren't… kidnapped?" he said slowly.

She waved to her clean room. "I came here on purpose. This is my home away from home, okay? _Claire's room_. Odin keeps this castle around cause I like to come here when I'm fed up. But _dad _doesn't like me being here with a dragon. And now you, Prince of Lucis also doesn't approve—"

"I didn't," Noctis stopped, biting his lip as he glared at her, though it started to soften and dim away as his anger faded to ash. "So you were never in any danger," he said slowly, and he never really was either…

"No," she said, snatching the pillow out of his grasp and tossing it to the bed.

"So… why are you here then," he asked.

She eyed him, frowning as she considered him. "I'm here because I'm fed up with my dad," she told him slowly, crossing her arms and looking away. "Boys start learning how to rule at fourteen, I think your dad is probably starting you now?"

"He is."

"Girls start learning at _fifteen_. Kings are more preferred rulers than queens. For that reason, boys are always started a year earlier. I want to start learning now. But my dad wants to keep to old traditions and just tells me to wait. He's "too busy" to teach his daughter politics and life lessons. That's why I came to Odin. He doesn't mind teaching me when my dad won't. I learn far more from him than I do from that king."

Noctis stared at her, she stared back at him.

"So, he started, squinting at the ground as he played with the thoughts in his head. "If I could convince your father to teach you early, would you come back to Bodhum with me?"

She blinked. "You, convince _him_ to teach me?" She snorts, "You're prince of Lucis, but he's still outranking you as king. You can't just go up and order him."

"I didn't say I would order him too. I'll have you know that I can be pretty persuasive. Like I got you to talk," he stated, waving to them both. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah," she grumbled, "after forcing yourself into _my _room."

"And we're still talking! So, we got a deal? I can't go home till you are home, will you let me try?"

"You want to go back home?"

Did he? With all the responsibility waiting for him that he didn't particularly want at the moment? His dad with the books, computers, and tablets ready to teach him, the heavy studies of the kingdoms, the royal families, the histories of nobility; and so many more boring topics to cover and discuss and learn…

Was he really ready to go back to that? To learn to be king? Have most of the fun sucked out of his life?

"Do you?" he asked instead.

She stated, "I want to be a brilliant queen. That's what I'd go home for."

He could get that. While not excited for the lessons, he wouldn't deny that he wanted to be one of the best kings of Lucis. "Will you let me try?" he repeated.

"Alright," she sighed, "you can try, and if he agrees to teach me, I'll go back with you."

* * *

Going down Vallis Acerba was far easier than going up, even as the dragon's emerald eyes followed him as he left the castle and went down the beach. He had a true purpose and aim now.

Getting Claire to start her lessons.

He never thought of convincing a king to teach his daughter how to rule would be how he wound up saving the day.

He's pretty confident that he could convince the king to teach her. Being persuasive was taught and encouraged at a very age, though parents never appreciated having the tactic practiced on them.

He was almost looking forward to trying it on the king, to see how manipulative he could be. So locked onto this challenge, he completely forgot that he had been traveling for a day long, hiking, for a near half, dunked into an icy smelly ocean, and slept over in a dusty old castle. He has not bathed since his father sent him off. His hair was greasy with sand, salt, sweat, and dirt, and a tangled mess, his clothes rattled and covered in all the same, and there was sand and dirt caked on his face. He wasn't even aware of the stench coming off him. He was just too excited to face the king, test his skill, and return home.

Maybe even really get started on his own lessons.

So it came as a big surprice for him as he approached the manor gates, spears were crossed in front of him, stopping him in his cracks. Noctis stared at those locked spears in front of him, very slowly turning to stare up the guards leering down at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Noctis asked slowly, raising a dark greasy brow at them.

The guards narrowed their eyes back at him.

"Be gone runt," one bit out.

Runt.

_Runt. _

They think him an urchin?

He watched them jump as his eyes flared red as he stared up at them. "Do you know who I am?" he demanded.

One guard whispered, "Demon."

Noctis snapped, "I am Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, son of King Regis Lucis Caelum; rulers of Lucis, one of the most powerful kingdoms of this time, and you dare stand here and calling me runt and demon and stop me in my tracks?"

The guards drew away, nervous and wary. Noctis continued, "Tell King Francos Farron that he has a very important guest to see. Now." His magic flared out, sending the two running as they felt it brush against them, scrambling to grab their cells and call the king or whoever. With the way open to him, Noctis let himself in, not in the mood to be stopped again.

Urchin.

Really.

Talk about rude.

But glancing at his reflections on the shiny castle walls, he did note that he looked a little… dirty.

He was going to need a bath.

If it went well, he'd ask for one.

He sat himself down in of the guests' chairs, taking the chance to enjoy the beach view the Lestallum royal family had to offer in their waiting room. He didn't have to wait long as the man came bustling in, wary and red faced, nearly tripping over his own long robes, decorated with the colors of Lestallum, sea green with gold embodied onto it.

Noctis stared at the man, partly trying to see what Claire got from him. The silver in her green eyes was from him, and her nose, and the red that darkened her pale hair to pink, though even, it was far paler in shade.

"Prince Noctis Caelum," King Francos bid, a little nervous in his body language, though his tone unwelcoming as it directed towards him. "King Francos Farron," he returned with a slight nod to the man, offering him a smile. "Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, for I believe this is our first meeting?" Noctis didn't remember ever meeting King Francos in person, but he's heard little tidbits since Lestallum is one of the few lesser kingdoms that ever talked about.

Farron though wasn't a too popular king.

"This would be our first meeting," the king confirmed, taking a seat opposite of him, eyeing the dirty prince with a slight grimace. "Though I have met your father, a brilliant king he is."

"Quite. I don't know if he's contacted you, but he sent me here to help you with your problem—"

"Ah, about Claire, yes, I might have seen some message. Quite brave and courteous of him to send his only son to face a dragon… did the beast prove too much for you?"

"He is quite… strong. I think you should be relieved to know that I met Princess Claire there, she's doing perfectly fine. I'm surprised to hear it's more of a _runaway _on her part than an actual kidnap."

"I consider it a kidnap for the dragon prevents anyone from seeing her. By the looks of those scrapes, I see that he stopped you from seeing her, at first…"

"He did.

"I consider him to be a beast too dangerous to leave lurking about; I was hoping to draw the attention of someone older, more shaped—"

Noctis smiled, "Lestallum has the wealth to kill the dragon if you really desired."

"Yes… he hasn't been an immediate threat, but I never cared for my daughter going to him for the longest time. Sometimes it feels like she's replacing the dragon as a father instead of me. Just think of all the things he pours into her head… And I take it you didn't slay him like I hoped."

"No, but I can think of a way that would help keep the princess away from the dragon."

"Oh?"

"Teach her like she wants."

King Francos leant back, clasping his hands together as he eyed the prince. "I am a traditionalist Prince Noctis. She will be taught at fifteen, just another year and a half she has to wait. I've told her countless times to take this time to enjoy her youth and freedom, ruling is not a fun job."

"I can relate," Noctis eased, "but we are in a time of change. There are queens rising into power without a king at their side, and they are doing well. Take a look at Solheim, that's doing very well with their lone queen. Lestallum could do well with her too. And I don't see any good reason to stall her teachings if she's ready and wants it now."

King Francos eyed him, Noctis stared back, smile still in place. "It's a peaceful way to resolve this and end this matter," he added. "Your daughter will be happy with you, the dragon that cares for her will be happy, and your kingdom would be secured."

"I'll consider it," the king said. "Would you like a bath Prince Noctis?"

"Yes please."

* * *

"You look clean," Odin notes as Noctis approaches the dragon lounging on the beach, the prince flipping through his phone, grimacing at the thirty messages his friends left. At some point it seemed they gave up calling and spammed him with texts.

"I took a needed bath in Bodhum," Noctis told him, looking up at the dragon. "Where's Claire?"

The dragon tilted his head. "Something happened," he guessed.

Noctis flashed him a broad smile, "Let's just say the king is more willing to teach her now."

Odin smiled. "Good," the dragon rumbled, "that means more peace in my life. Best go tell her the news." He jerked his large head to the castle before laying it back down on the sand, humming in delight as the sun brushed over his ivory scales.

Teleporting into the castle, he found Claire in the courtyard, facing a dummy he didn't see before, and stick in hand as she smacked it about. And her back was to him.

A smirk spread over his face as an idea flickered to life.

He teleported right behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders just to make her jump and squeal.

She did jump, but he was the one that wound up squealing as she stabbed her elbow hard into his stomach. "Noctis?" she asked, turning and watching as he slowly fell to the floor, hands on his stomach. "Hey," he managed out.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on people!" she scolds, bending down and easing his hands away, lifting up his shirt and wincing at the bruise. "That's going to last a week," she said knowingly.

Great.

"Well," he said, trying to smile, "guess what I did~"

Claire stared at him, skeptical. "You did it," she said slowly.

"I did it," he repeated. "Your father agreed to teach you politics early."

"You did it," she repeated, like she couldn't quite grasp it. "He agreed?"

"Yes, we just got to get you back home." Then he could go back home.

Drawing away, Claire shouted, "Odin! I'm ready to go back home!"

* * *

It was good to be back in Lucis, Noctis decided, smiling as he leant against the window, smiling as he watched his kingdom zoom by, forests and fields quickly replaced by towns and cities. He'd be arriving in Insomnia's station soon.

He's finally home.

Sending a text to their driver that he was almost there, he started to gather his things. His still over packed backpack was pulled onto his shoulders, now decorated with a single red rose, a thank you gift form Claire, plucked right out of her mother's garden. He planned to put it in a vase as soon as he got home.

Slipping off the train station, Noctis stopped at the sight of the whole crowd waiting for him, blushing as he realized that it was pretty much the whole castle staff waiting for him, civilians, and his proudly smiling father and uncle.

_They didn't…_

"_WELCOME HOME PRINCE NOCTIS!" _the crowd shouted, waving banners and streamers before him while some others clapped, hooting and shouting their congratulations. Trying to cool his growing red face, Noctis kept a broad smile as he crept towards his family, letting his father sweep him up into a hug, and willingly hugging him back.

"Welcome home son," Regis said.

"It's good to be home," he replied, raising a brow as he glanced at the cheering crowd.

"Good moral to see their prince return successful," his uncle voice, approaching him and ruffling up his hair. "Good to have you back lad. The castle has been too peaceful these last few days."

"I'm sure it'll be noisy again soon," Noctis reassured with snicker, sharing a smirk with his uncle. Regis cleared his throat, waving to waiting car for them. "Let's get you home," he bid, letting his son slip in first before following. Uncle Serus stayed behind for the crowd, his words deaf to the prince's ears as the car slid back towards the castle.

Noctis sighed as he leant against the seat, his backpack set on the floor.

"Lovely rose," Regis notes, rolling the petals around.

"A thank you gift," he told him.

Regis smiled as he stared at his son, nodding to himself happily. "See," he started, "this worked out well for us both. You look a little wiser, a little more mature, maybe dare I say ready?"

"To start being a prince?"

"Yes."

"Yeah… I think so."

"Excellent! And more good news," Regis adds, sitting back and clasping his hands. "Claire will actually be dropping by Lucis quite a bit to do some of her studies here since Lucis can provide better than Lestallum."

Noctis blinked, "Really?"

"Yes. King Francos contacted after you left to get her, and made the suggestion. Not only will this better relations between us, you two could help each other focus, and you can get to know your future wife better."

"Oh, cool—" Noctis stopped, gawking at his dad. _"Dad! That wasn't supposed to be set!"_

Not that Regis heard as the king pulled out his iPad to peer at the photo of his future daughter in law, smiling. "My grandchildren will be beautiful and precious."

"_**Dad!"**_


End file.
